


Completely in Bliss

by marvelfoodlover



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Mean Super Fluff, If I did this right then you will be smiling till the end, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfoodlover/pseuds/marvelfoodlover
Summary: There is this moment when you wake up and you feel completely blissed.





	Completely in Bliss

There is this moment when you wake up and you feel completely blissed.

Usually, it is rare that you and Spencer sleep together, with you working as a doctor and him being an FBI agent. You both would be called in work at random times, and you both understood the importance of your jobs. So you both really cherish the times you spend together, and one would be sleeping when the other comes home at many nights. But the best part is waking up next to him. Spencer has an habit of clinging onto anything whenever he slept, and most of the time it was you. You would wake up to your back flushed to his chest, his face buried in your hair, and arms encircling your waist.

Today was a bit different, as you woke up the first thing you see is his bare chest. You must have turned in your sleep, and since you always wake up before him, you always cherish these untouchable moments. You stare up at his face with a soft smile. He is completely relaxed, his lips slightly pouted and hair covering his closed eyes. You bring your hand up to push the hair away, tucking it behind his ear. You continue to stroke his soft hair, focusing on his peaceful expression. There were no worried lines and he looked so young and carefree.

You both have seen pretty horrendous stuff because of your careers, and it is hard not to have nightmares about it. Especially Spencer, who worked to catch the evilest minds, and you don’t come out unscratched from seeing all of that. So to see him so peaceful and relax softens your heart and calms your mind since you were always worried that you will lose him to his job. And seeing him and feeling the swell in your heart reminds you why everything is worth it. Every fight, every night in an empty bed, every date with Chinese food and cuddling in the sofa, every moment you spend with this man. Everything was worth it if it meant you being with him for the rest of your life.

That’s why you love the mornings because right now, tucked in your bed in your apartment with his arms around you, away from the demanding world, you always feel safe and completely in bliss.

You notice as his eyebrows crunch up in his cute way as he opens his eyes. You smile wider as he pulls you closer to his body. “Good morning,” He murmured into your ears, his voice gruff. He kisses your forehead and rests his head on your shoulder. “Good morning,” You reply back, already knowing that he fell back to sleep. He wasn’t going to let you go for few more minutes or so and then you both will be off to your work. And you were completely okay with it. Yeah you loved the mornings because of this.


End file.
